Wanda Maximoff
Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch, is a superhuman who possesses hypnotic and telekinetic powers. She is the younger twin sister of the late Pietro Maximoff. Wanda was a native of the Eastern European country of Sokovia who grew up with her twin brother, Pietro. In an effort to help their country, the twins agreed to undergo experiments with the Scepter containing the Mind Stone under the supervision of Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell, and received powers as a result, with Wanda attaining various abilities including telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation. When HYDRA fell, the twins allied with Ultron to get their revenge on Tony Stark, but eventually switched sides and joined the Avengers when they discovered Ultron's true intentions. Although Pietro was killed during the fight, Wanda survived and became a member of the Avengers. During the Avengers Civil War, she sided with Steve Rogers and was briefly imprisoned in the Raft before Rogers freed her along with his teammates. Over the next few years, Wanda started a romantic relationship with Vision and together the two started living off the grid in Europe. However, the two soon came under threat from Thanos and the Black Order, who sought the Infinity Stone in Vision's head. After coming under attack by the Order, the two Avengers reunited with their teammates and sought refuge in Wakanda. Wanda partook in the city's defense when the Black Order launched a major assault against it, and during the battle, she managed to destroy the Mind Stone in attempt to stop Thanos, killing Vision in the process. However, the Mad Titan completely overpowered Wanda and used the Time Stone to reverse Vision's destruction. He then took the stone from Vision destroying him in the process and completed the Infinity Gauntlet. After he snapped his fingers, Wanda disintegrated into ashes alongside Sam Wilson, T'Challa, Bucky Barnes and Groot when Thanos wiped out half of every civilization in the universe with the completed Infinity Gauntlet. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle As HYDRA was harnessing the power of the scepter for a variety of effects, such as powering paraphernalia ranging from their own technology to Chitauri tech recovered from New York, Strucker approaches a group of Sokovian rioters, offering them the power needed to save their country. Among the rioters are twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The Sokovians agree, and each undergo a number of tests where they are exposed to the scepter's energy; out of all of the test subjects, only the Maximoffs survive. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Wolfgang von Strucker led a HYDRA scientist to "the twins", and declared it was the "age of miracles". Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were held in separate cells in a HYDRQ outpost in Sokovia. Avengers: Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch and her brother are seen in the building in Sokovia that the Avengers are attacking in order to take back Loki's Scepter. The twins, against Strucker's wishes, help out HYDRA against the Avengers. While Quicksilver went into the field, Scarlet Witch stayed behind and manipulated the mind of Iron Man when he infiltrated the building. She made him see a dark setting set in space where the rest of his teammates were either deceased or dying, with Captain America pointing out that Stark could have saved them. Scarlet Witch then allows Iron Man to steal the Scepter with the hopes that his inner thoughts would consume him. Upon arrival to Avengers Tower, Maria Hill debriefs Captain America on the twins they encountered and the powers they used. Stark and Bruce Banner analyze the Scepter and deem it an appropriate mechanism to jumpstart their global peacekeeping program, Ultron. Ultron eventually goes rogue and the artificial intelligence escapes, bringing the Scepter with him. At an abandoned building in Sokovia, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are summoned by Ultron, who is now in a rudimentary body made up of resources found in Strucker's former base. The twins, having opened up about their hatred for Iron Man, join Ultron's crusade. They travel to Wakanda and apprehend Ulysses Klaue for access to his vibranium stockpile. The Avengers arrive and a short battle ensues. The team is rendered unable to fight due to Scarlet Witch's mind manipulations and the Ultron escapes with the vibranium. Captain America sees a vision of what his life could have been if he was not frozen, with Peggy Carter asking him to dance. Thor is startled by an aggravated Heimdall who yells at Thor for not saving Asgard. Black Widow envisions her former life at the KGB and recalls the extreme tactics that were employed to make her the perfect assassin. Having been subdued by Hawkeye, she leaves the shipyard with her brother, and she then decides to manipulate Banner. Banner's vision is unseen but it causes him to turn into a hyper-aggressive Hulk that destroys the neighboring city. Ultron and the twins travel to Seoul and force Avengers ally Dr. Helen Cho to use her technology to generate a new body for Ultron made of the stolen vibranium and organic matter. As Ultron uploads his programming into the new matter, Scarlet Witch is able to read the mind of his new body - being made out of synthetic tissue instead of pure inorganic matter - and discovers his scheme to bring about human extinction. Horrified by this revelation, she and her brother turn on Ultron and decide to join the Avengers who have arrived in Korea to save Cho, take back the Scepter, and claim the organic-metal body. After the Avengers fight amongst themselves in Avengers Tower, the team, now joined by the twins and the newly-formed Vision, travels to Sokovia to stop Ultron. In Sokovia, Ultron has built an anti-gravity machine that would allow the city to rise above the Earth and then impact the Earth, satisfying his goal. The Avengers fight Ultron's army and help the Sokovian citizens get to safety. Quicksilver is killed by Ultron and this causes a vengeful Scarlet Witch to abandon her post and attack Ultron. This allows a drone to activate the machine and the city quickly plummets. Scarlet Witch destroys Ultron's body, rendering the robot obsolete. The city is destroyed by Iron Man and Thor, and the Vision destroys the last drone. At the new Avengers base in upstate New York, Scarlet Witch is seen as one of the new recruits to the team after the roster shifts. Captain America: Civil War With her powers of mental manipulation and telekinesis, Wanda brings a new dimension to the newly formed Avengers team. Just as Wanda begins to feel like she is no longer an outsider, she is unwillingly at the center of the controversy over government regulation of the Avengers. Following Hawkeye, the one Avenger that she knows will always have her back, Wanda joins Cap's team. Avengers: Infinity War In the two years since the Avengers Civil War, Wanda and Vision became lovers and moved to Scotland together to explore their relationship. The other Avengers lost contact with them, as Vision turned off his transponder. They were concerned that Vision was in danger from Thanos, who wanted the Mind Stone that powered him. When he and Wanda were attacked by Thanos' forces, Captain America, Black Widow and the Falcon came to help them beat Thanos' people back. They returned to the New Avengers Facility to confer with War Machine, who inexplicably refused to arrest them as ordered. He joined them in protecting the Vision from further Thanos attacks. Captain America took them to Wakanda in hopes that Black Panther's sister Shuri could remove the Mind Stone from Vision while preserving his personality. Wanda would then destroy it to keep it from Thanos. While Shuri worked frantically to accomplish her goal, Thanos sent his forces to attack Wakanda. Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian led a horde of Outriders to overpower Wakanda's warriors and take the Vision for Thanos. The Avengers joined Wakanda's warriors (the Dora Milaje, the War Dogs and the Jabari) to repel the attack. Scarlet Witch stayed behind to protect Shuri and the Vision and to destroy the stone when it was time. When the battle turned against Wakanda, Wanda left her post and saved the lives of General Okoye and a host of Wakanda's finest warriors. They were overrun by the Outriders when Wanda scattered them with one powerful blast, causing Okoye to quip "Why was she in there all this time?" With Wanda gone, Corvus Glaive broke into the lab and tried to kill Shuri to get the Vision. Vision got up from the lab table and attacked Glaive to save her. During the fighting, Wanda destroyed the Mind Stone while it was still in Vision's head to keep it from Thanos. He promptly used the Time Stone to bring Vision back to full function with the Mind Stone intact- and then ripped it out of Vision's head, seemingly killing him again. With all six stones in his possession, Thanos accomplished his goal – he killed half the universe with a snap of his fingers. Wanda was among that half and crumbled into dust. Avengers: Endgame When Bruce Banner used the Infinity Stones retrieved from the past to restore everyone that Thanos had disintegrated, Wanda was resurrected and arrived through one of Stephen Strange's portals to help. Enraged by the loss of Vision, Wanda took on Thanos, but was eventually defeated before Thanos was destroyed by Tony Stark using the Stones at the cost of his own life. Wanda later attended Tony's funeral, still devastated by the loss of Vision who was not restored. Clint Barton, grieving the loss of Natasha Romanoff, spoke with Wanda about those that they had lost. WandaVision ''To be added ''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness ''To be added Character traits Wanda and her brother Pietro have Eastern European accents. Having dealt with tragedy and turmoil at such a young age, Wanda desired to free her country from the terrors of war. This desire grew to such a point that she volunteered to be experimented on by HYDRA, eventually gaining the formidable powers she now possesses. Compared to her brother, Pietro, Wanda is quieter and less aggressive. Despite that, she appears to have full control of her power and would not hesitate to use it on her enemies to achieve her goals. She was not the type to face a foe in direct combat, opting to disable her foes with her powers when their guard is down. Despite her desire to destroy the Avengers, she ultimately chose to betray Ultron after learning his true intentions and sided with the very people she tried to take down. This shows that Wanda is willing to set aside her personal grudges for the common good, as she ultimately joined the Avengers in evacuating Sokovia and opposing Ultron. Her hatred for Tony Stark's role in the destruction her country endured and the death of her parents motivated her to implant visions of a bleak future into his mind, thus setting up the events that led to the eventual destruction of Sokovia. Wanda acknowledges this to Clint Barton, sordidly blaming herself for the carnage and questioning why she let such chaos happen. However, after being encouraged by Clint, Wanda displayed great courage and selflessness, aiding him in fighting off the Sentries and protecting and escorting civilians to safety before standing alongside the Avengers in wiping out most of Ultron's forces. This is paramounted by how she chose to stay behind and guard the key, reiterating that it was her job, and making Pietro promise to come back for her only when everyone else is safe. Wanda and Pietro share a deep, emotional bond, though they would occasionally bicker like normal siblings. Wanda was looked after by Pietro and she would always rely on him for support. Pietro's death by Ultron's hands unleashed a fury within Wanda that pushed her to leave her post and rip out Ultron's central processor to make him feel the pain he inflicted, avenging her beloved brother by ripping out the robot's heart. Despite the pain of losing her brother and the loss of her home, Wanda still chose to join the second incarnation of the Avengers, led by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. After committing a grave error in a mission in Lagos, Wanda has experienced yet another emotional blow as her actions inadvertently lead to the creation of the Sokovia Accords. She has spent a great amount of time in the Avengers headquarters as she feels that she has caused enough trouble. Fortunately, after being convinced yet again by Clint (who came out of retirement to join Steve's cause) she mustered up the courage to join the battle. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Wanda and her brother Pietro are classified as "Enhanced" by the Avengers. The twins were experimented on by Strucker using Loki's scepter. The ending results gave the twins different and unique power sets as a result; **'Telekinesis:' Wanda can telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them; she can affect and control molecules and particles, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, density, state of matter, gravity pressure, vectors, etc. Wanda's telekinetically energy is a visible red color. **'Levitation:' Due to Wanda's telekinesis; she is able to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. **'Telepathy:' Wanda can telepathically read minds or communicate and experience memories and thoughts of other individuals or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface. Whenever Wanda utilizes her telepathic powers; both of her eyes sometimes glow dark red, especially when she concentrate it on certain targets. **'Mind Control:' Wanda is able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that allows her telepathy. **'Phobikinesis:' Wanda can elicit fear or emotional pain in an individual in the form of nightmarish hallucinations; that could stun and weaken even an individual as powerful as Thor. **'Psionic Force-Field Generation:' Wanda can create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and deform as she needed to. **'Energy Blasts:' Wanda can generate bright red energy from both her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. Wanda can also project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts, by projecting her own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing her to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her opponents. Abilities *'Bilingualism:' As a native Sokovian, Wanda speaks that language fluently, in addition to English (albeit initially with a thick Sokovian accent; which soon faded). *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Wanda initially had poor combat skills, as she had no combat skills or training, after becoming a member of the Avengers, Wanda received extensive training in hand-to-hand combat from Captain America and Black Widow respectively; as she slowly became a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Skilled Spy:' Wanda received extensive training in espionage from Black Widow, as she taught how to hide in plain sight; such as masking her thick Sokovian accent with an American one. Relationships *Wolfgang von Strucker - Former ally. *Dr. List - Former ally. *Ultron - Ally turned enemy. *Ultron Sentries - Allies turned enemies. *Nick Fury - Ally. *Dr. Helen Cho - Ally. *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy turned ally and team leader. **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy turned ally and teammate, turned enemy turned ally; deceased. **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Older twin brother and teammate; deceased. **Thor Odinson - Enemy turned ally and teammate. **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy turned ally and teammate. **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy turned ally and teammate; deceased. **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy turned friend, ally and teammate. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally and teammate turned enemy, turned ally and teammate again. *Sam Wilson - Ally and teammate. *Vision - Friend, ally, love interest and teammate. *T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy turned ally. *Okoye - Ally. *Shuri - Ally. *Thanos (2014 version) - Enemy; deceased. *Leviathans (2014 versions) - Enemies. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe 6 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' - Elizabeth Olsen *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ***"The Dirty Half Dozen" (Mentioned only) **WandaVision - Elizabeth Olsen *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Black Widow Prelude'' Behind the scenes *The film's character is based off of the Ultimate Marvel version. *Due to 20th Century Fox's ownership of the X-Men and all associated film rights, Wanda Maximoff is only available to Marvel Studios as an enhanced human, not a mutant. This also removes the possibility of them adapting many of her more famous storylines, such as House of M. **In the recently published Marvel Visual Dictionary it was implied that Wanda's powers could be the result of Strucker's experiments triggering "something latent" inside of her, which may have been done to open up the possibility of her possessing a latent mutant gene. Trivia *Elizabeth Olsen took the role after Saoirse Ronan passed on the offer. *Lindsay Lohan auditioned for the role. *Elizabeth Olsen's role in Captain America: The Winter Soldier was uncredited. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' director James Gunn revealed that the both the twins were originally going to appear in the film's post end credit scene. *Wanda is the third female character to be introduced in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have superpowers behind Jiaying and Daisy Johnson and in front of Alisha. *Wanda's screen time in Avengers: Age of Ultron is 20:59. Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle.jpg Screenshot-2015-02-03-173247-121144-1-.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ScarletWitchTWS.png Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch in their cells.png TheTwins3.png Cap2 1080p 7765.jpg ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Pietro & Wanda Protesting.png ScarletWitchQuicksilver.png Avengers Age of Ultron 17.png Avengers Age of Ultron 134.png Avengers Age of Ultron 33.png Avengers Age of Ultron 25.png Avengers Age of Ultron 26.png Avengers Age of Ultron 131.png TjEaxAQ-1-.jpg|Wanda With Her Brother Pietro AoU Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch.jpg Empire AOU Stills 05.jpg Avengers2_Quicksilver-ScarlettWitch.jpg Maximoff twins.png Whatchoicedowehave.png Twins duo-QS-SW.jpg ScarletWitch.jpg Ultrons_Twins.jpg Scarlet Witch 02.png ScarletWitchUltron'sHeart.png New Avengers.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Scarlet_Witch.jpg Filming and Concept Art Scarlet_Witch_Wanda-Age_Of_Ultron.jpeg Scarlet-Witch-Avengers-960x1441.jpg|Elizabeth Olsen on set as Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch on Aou set.jpg Scarlet Witch AAOU Concept Art.jpg Scarlet_Witch_unleashed.jpeg Concept - Scarlet Witch.jpg Olsen_Renner_AOU.jpg Renner and Olsen on set.jpg Scarlet_Witch_Power.jpg Scarle_Witch_BirdsEye.jpg Olsen_Filming.jpg The_Vision_BTS.png|BTS Look at 'The Vision' from Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop!''Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg Scarlet Witch AOU Poster.jpg Scarlet_Witch_AOU_Skype_promo.jpg Wanda AoU.png Wanda_AOU_Textless_Poster.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 5.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 4.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 3.jpg Avengers Age of Ultron Concept Art 2 .jpg Scarlet Witch Concept 5.jpg A3e17ed6cac2ee0847a0a3a241c0eca35cb277c3 hq.jpg S-Witch-3.jpg Children Of Ultron.jpeg Avengers Age of Ultron Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png Scarlet-Widow Heroines.jpg Scarlet Witch-comic Comparison.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 51.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 59.JPG Captain America Civil War 109.png Captain America Civil War 141.png Captain America Civil War 100.png Civil_War_meeting_Avengers.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 02.jpg Captain America Civil War Still.jpg Captain America Civil War 175.jpg Captain America Civil War 178.jpg Captain America Civil War 182.jpg Captain America Civil War 189.jpg Captain America Civil War 197.jpg Captain America Civil War 204.jpg Captain America Civil War 205.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Steve and Wanda - August 30 2016.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept Art Civil War Empire 02.jpg Teamcap2.jpg CW Textless Shield Poster 03.jpg Scarlet Witch.gif Captain America Civil War Promo 12.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 10.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 11.jpg ScarletWitch CACW.jpg Civil War Full Body 06.png Scarlet Witch Andy Pak CACW Concept.jpg TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Captain America Civil War Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 01.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 07.jpg CA Civil War INTL Poster Wide Textless.jpg Civil War IMAX AMC Poster 01.jpg Scarlet Witch Civil War Chinese Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Team Cap Ukraine Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War Ukraine Poster.jpg Civilwar division banner.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Team_clash_textless.png Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg Civil War Filming 30.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming Lizzy Olsen .jpg Captain America Civil War Filming Lizzy Olsen 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 11.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 12.png Captain America Civil War Filming 17.png Captain America Civil War Filming 22.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming 24.png ''Avengers: Infinity War'' WandaAIW.jpg Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Wanda_Scarlet_Witch_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpeg Infinity_war_scarlet_witch.png Infinity_war_scarlet_witch_2.png Infinity_war_scarlet_witch_3.png Scarlet_Witch_Infinity_War-Avenger.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_2.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther_VisionScarlet.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg Avengers-Unification-5.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Characters_Infinity.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_04.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_01.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Endgame Character Posters 08.jpg ''WandaVision'' WandaVision first look.jpg Videos Promotion Elizabeth Olsen Explains The Origins Of The Scarlet Witch Allure See Also *Scarlet Witch References *https://ideasfilmsprod.wordpress.com/2015/12/27/captain-america-civil-war/ Category:Avengers characters Category:Captain America characters Category:WandaVision characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Avengers members Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Sisters Category:Sokovians Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived